Promises
by Starlight'sEclipse
Summary: Edward y Bella tienen su primera vez juntos, pero por cosas de distancia y malos entendidos son obligados a separarse. Nunca prometieron esperar hasta volver a estar juntos ni dijeron si se seguirían queriendo, pero en sus corazones nace una promesa más fuerte, algo no dicho y que quedó marcado a pesar de las dificultades. Todos humanos.
1. El primer error

.

**Promises**

**.**

Tuvimos nuestra primera vez juntos, tuvimos besos y abrazos, pero por alguna razón pensaste que la distancia podría con nosotros y nos separaría irremediablemente. El destino también decidió lo mismo que tu. No prometí que te esperaría y tú tampoco mencionaste nada de promesas, ninguno de los dos aclaró si iba a seguir amando o pensando en el otro. Es tan difícil cuando siento en mi corazón que crece algo más fuerte que no depende ni del tiempo, ni de la distancia, ni de las personas en tu vida; algo que no fue dicho y que quedó marcado a pesar de todo.

Bella se separa de Edward por varias circunstancias. Ella sabe que su vida no termina en ese momento y después de aceptar estar si él, decide vivir como una adolescente más, yendo a la universidad, teniendo nuevas amistades y dándose cuenta de que cuando el destino quiere juntar algo, lo hace, y que todos sus caminos, sus errores y aciertos la llevan a mismo punto que ella ansía. Todos los caminos van a Edward.

¿Bella podrá madurar y entender todo lo que Edward hizo por ella realmente?, ¿el amor es todo lo que se necesita en una relación?

_._

* * *

_"Marius y Cosette no se hablaban, no se saludaban, no se conocían: se veían y, como los astros en el cielo que están separados por millones de leguas, vivían de mirarse."_

_Los Miserables - Victor Hugo._

_._

_._

_The Promise – Tracy Chapman_

_These are the days of our lives – Queen_

_November Rain – Guns n' Roses_

_I don't wanna miss a thing – Aerosmith_

_._

_Cuando miro dentro de tus ojos puedo ver un amor contenido_…

.

.

**1.- El primer error**

.

.

Hoy, justo el día en que sé que voy a morir, recuerdo perfectamente esa extraña certeza de que si soñaba de manera romántica con alguien quería decir que esa persona se había dormido pensando en mi, también románticamente. No era una estupidez –según yo-, sólo era un hecho psicológico que yo creía con vehemencia. Recuerdo, que el día anterior a cometer uno de los errores más grandes de mi vida, pero el más hermoso al fin, soñé contigo… y lo tomé como presagio.

Tus ojos verde esmeralda, si eso recuerdo, y en este momento son difusos tan en mi mente. Cuando te tuve tan cerca aquel día de noviembre, mas cerca de lo que te tuve en dos años, me di cuenta de que en realidad tus ojos eran de ese color, no jade, no olivo, y quizás si verde mar, pero eran exactamente esmeraldas.

Ya había pasado el tiempo en que creía que lo que sentía por ti era sólo un encaprichamiento, había también pasado el momento en que me dije a mi misma que te quería, y por fin había llegado el momento en que acepté que te amaba mas que a nadie. No estaba segura si dejaría mi vida por ti, uno no se pone a pensar esas cosas con diecisiete años, pero si en mi corazón algo crecía de manera fuerte, y tenía la ligera sospecha de que sería para siempre. Lo que no sabía en ese entonces, era porqué esa sospecha venía acompañada de un sentimiento de dolor.

Yo no era una mujer hermosa, quizás algo bella, aunque me decían Bella, pero por el diminutivo de mi nombre, Isabella. La cuestión es que yo andaba feliz y quizás un poco acomplejada por la vida sólo con mi cabello castaño enmarañado, mi rostro adornado por mis ojeras naturales, mi palidez y mis labios partidos por el frío. Aun así, yo pequeña cosa insignificante decidí poner mis ojos en ti.

.

.

El cielo borrascoso y el suave viento que soplaba y me despeinaba aun más, presagiaba que este día sería frío y quizás lluvioso. Chicago, la ciudad del viento, era como mi madre en relación al clima, impredecible. Reneé en cierta forma era aún peor…

Muchas veces tomaba decisiones por las dos, y siendo justa, tenía que reconocer que eran buenas decisiones, pero la última que había tomado me parecía alocada y no me dejaba muy conforme. Chicago lo era todo para mí, no porque amara la ciudad, sino por quienes vivían en esta ciudad… Emily, Sarah… tú.

Lo que quería Reneé era algo que yo le rogué desde pequeña, y eso era irnos a San Angelo, Texas, el lugar en donde había nacido, en donde había nacido ella y el resto de mi familia, el lugar en donde mi abuelo Santiago había plantado aquel pino que creció conforme iba creciendo nuestra familia. En ese entonces mi madre no estuvo del todo contenta con eso; en el mundo éramos sólo ella y yo, mi padre no existía y habíamos escapado de San Angelo buscando mejores oportunidades. Había seguido en contacto con mis tías, primos y abuelos, pero ahora yo vivía en Chicago, era de Chicago, lo tenía todo ahí y no lo quería dejar, pero sabía que por mas que pataleara, sería arrastrada de igual forma por Reneé sin importarle que estuviésemos en Noviembre y que aún me quedaban meses para terminar el instituto.

Mis pasos como siempre fueron lentos y despistados mientras iba pateando una piedra camino al instituto, la verdad es que no quería asistir, sabía que terminaría llorando por mi despedida. Este era mi penúltimo día en Chicago y, por la mierda, quería ser sólo feliz. Pensaba que sería infeliz, pero no sabía que estarías en el camino.

— ¿Isabella? — tu voz fue suave como siempre, pero a la vez preocupada. Levanté despacio mi vista hasta encontrarme con tus ojos, estabas parado al lado del camino con una botella de agua mineral en la mano… ¿Quién toma agua mineral casi congelada en un día frío? Sólo tú.

— Edward… — la alegría inmensa era palpable en mi voz. Tu cabello cobrizo despeinado se movió con el suave viento, tus ojos brillaron por esos sentimientos que siempre mantuviste ocultos y una sonrisa sincera se formó en tus labios. — ¿Qué haces parado acá? — apenas salió esa pregunta quise golpearme, quizás estabas esperando a alguien especial.

— La verdad… — reíste de manera inocente y miraste hacia cualquier lado para no delatarte. — No quiero ir a clases… — mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Si, quizás parecía loca, pero ahora habían lágrimas en ellos porque acababa de descubrir que amaba mas de lo que creía a Edward Cullen, y porque sabía que yéndome a San Angelo lo perdería. — hey… ¿qué sucede? — tus cejas ahora estaba fruncidas, te veías igual de hermoso, y yo aquí con el rostro como estropajo.

— No quiero ir a clases, me voy, me iré — sorbí patéticamente mi nariz y tu me miraste sin entender —. Mañana es mi último día aquí en Chicago… volveré a San Angelo. — Oh vamos, si estaba siendo un poco patética, tenía que serlo por completo, ya daba lo mismo si lloraba o no. Casi terminé de decir eso y ya estaba envuelta en tus brazos. Cálido como siempre me abrazaste, me reconfortaste e implícitamente me dijiste que me amaste, pero nunca mencionaste si lo seguirías haciendo… y yo tampoco.

Permanecí unos segundos en tu pecho, en el lugar en donde el viento frío no podía cortar mis mejillas. Tu cazadora negra se veía algo fría, pero tu calor corporal lo mejoraba todo junto con el apresurado latido de tu corazón que resonaba contra mi oído.

— ¡Escapémonos! — susurraste contra mi oído como si fuera la mejor idea del mundo. Me separé unos centímetros y te miré confundida. —, vamos a mi casa… Esme ya se fue a trabajar y Cath está en la universidad — tus ojos refulgían de emoción, pero luego esa chispa se apagó y se convirtió en vergüenza. —. Claro, sólo si tú quieres.

Antes de que comenzaras a disminuir el agarre de tus brazos en mi cintura, escondí el rostro en tu pecho y murmuré un… _si quiero._

_._

.

Íbamos arriba del bus que nos dejaría en frente al gran edificio en que vivías con tu familia, y llegados a este punto, no sé que demonios hacia contigo así, con mi rostro fijo en la ventana del bus, tu cabeza recostada en mi regazo mientras dormías y mis manos jugando con tu cabello.

¿Cómo llegamos a esto? No lo sé. La verdad es que mi relación contigo, Edward Cullen, era sólo de miradas intensas en los pasillos del colegio y mensajes vía Facebook. Ambos nos gustábamos, pero físicamente este acercamiento era casi el único que habíamos tenido. Para nosotros, probablemente éramos demasiado tímidos, pero para los demás, quizás éramos demasiado estúpidos.

Abriste lentamente tus ojos y los centraste en mi rostro. Yo no despegué mi mirada de la ventana, no quería mirarte porque tenía tres posibilidades de sucumbir: la primera era sonrojarme furiosamente, la segunda era ponerme a llorar, y la tercera era perderme en tu mirada esmeralda. Las tres opciones eran bastante estúpidas y no las quería realizar, pero a ti eso no te importó, no seguiste insistiendo en mi mirada por alguna razón, y por otra comenzaste a juguetear con los mechones de mi cabello que quedaban a tu alcance.

Bajamos del bus y en silencio comenzamos a caminar hacia tu departamento. Podía ver tus mejillas sonrojadas mientras pasábamos cerca de la gente que tu conocías y tu rostro fue rojo brillante al ver la mirada picara que te dio el conserje. Yo sólo intenté ignorar todo eso, de verdad no quería sonrojarme.

En el ascensor apretaste el número diecisiete y a penas se cerraron las puertas, hiciste algo que nunca creí que harías. Tu brazo pasó bruscamente y posesivamente por mi cuello, atrajiste mi cabeza hacia tu pecho y dejaste un beso largo y pausado en mi frente. Enserio Edward, acabábamos de comenzar a interactuar físicamente y tu me sorprendías con esas cosas… probablemente moriría de un ataque de felicidad.

Yo, por dios, sabía lo que era el amor, me habían bastado tus miradas y con eso era feliz, porque sabía que cuando uno amaba no todo eran besos y abrazos, yo te había amado con todo mi corazón sin necesidad de que me tocaras ni que yo rosara tu piel. Ahora así juntos parecía estar en algo parecido al cielo.

No me soltaste ni un minuto hasta que tuvimos sentados en tu sillón largo.

— ¿Quieres hacer algo? — susurraste mirando a tu alrededor — creo que tengo jugo de manzana… ¿quieres? — negué y dejé caer mi cabeza sobre tu hombro.

— No quiero irme — solté de repente. —Extrañaré a mis amigas… — no podía decirte que te iba a extrañar a ti, sería muy patético.

— ¿No hay otra solución? — inclinaste su cabeza un poco hacia mi, de modo que nuestros rostros quedaban demasiado cercanos, podía dar un suspiro y eventualmente llegaría a sus labios.

— No… es mi familia, también tengo que volver con ellos — dije eso por si de alguna forma divina me terminaba convenciéndome a mi misma. Yo no quería, no quería.

— Te extrañaré, Isabella — tu mano acunó mi mejilla —, quiero que vuelvas, no quiero tener que recordarte… yo de verdad te extrañaré.

Y como dije antes, sólo faltó un suspiro de parte mía y nuestros labios ya estaban unidos.

Este beso no era como el pequeño roce de labios que le había dado a Mike Newton cuando tenía quince años, eso ni siquiera fue un beso. Ahora junto a ti tenía mi primer y ansiando beso de amor, y no habían dudas ni vacilaciones de ambas partes. Tampoco sentí el miedo y el asco que sentí al besar rápidamente los suaves labios de Mike en ese entonces.

Tus labios se movieron tiernamente sobre los míos, como si no quisieras hacerme daño, como si este también fuera tu primer beso, pero yo sabía que eso cambiaría, creía conocerte y sabía que después ese beso iba a cambiar… y no me equivoqué. Sentí mis labios hormiguear cuando tu lengua comenzó a demandar el paso hacia el interior de mi boca, cosa que no tardé en aceptar y en devolver con la misma intensidad.

Había estado sentada sólo a tu lado, algo separados, pero con ese beso, ahora estaba completamente inclinada hacia ti, con una de tus manos presionadas entre mi cintura y mi espalda, y la otra tomando mi cuello para no alejarme. Nos separamos a tomar aire, abriste tus ojos y pude ver la duda, el miedo y millones de sentimientos escondidos. La verdad Edward, es que nunca entendí porque te contenías tanto, si querías decirme algo debiste hacerlo… pero yo como adolescente impulsiva, tomé rápidamente tu labio inferior con mis dientes queriendo extirpar cualquier fantasma.

Un gemido deseoso se escapó de tu interior coloreando rápidamente tus mejillas. Quizás lo correcto hubiese sido que yo me alejara asustada, con la respiración agitada y diciendo que habíamos llegado demasiado lejos, pero yo, como la mujercita pequeña y un poco impulsiva que era, creí que ese era el lugar en donde quería estar… y si pasaba algo más, creí fervientemente que eso debía hacer.

Mis ávidas manos ya no tocaban y jugaban con tu cabello, ahora estaban por todas partes, por tu mentón, por tus mejillas, por dentro de tu cazadora y frecuentemente tomando el cuello de ella para acercarte más a mi boca. Tus manos tampoco fueron tranquilas, por el contrario, fueron más impulsivas que las mías, tocando todo lo que mi frágil chaleco dejara a la vista. De esa manera, una de tus locas manos fue a parar hacia mi pecho y como acto reflejo te separaste asustado, nervioso, agitado y temiendo un golpe de mi parte, pero mi amor, yo no quería ser una chica fácil ni mucho menos, pero aún así yo sólo quería estar contigo por lo que tomé tu mano vacilante y la acerqué de nuevo a mi pecho. No era fácil, quizás sólo un poco; lo más probable es que sólo estaba enamorada.

Entonces, fue como si mi piel cobrara vida propia, sintiendo lava ardiente en vez de sangre, con mi piel siendo electrizada por la tuya.

Los minutos pasaron, pudo haber pasado todo el día y yo no me hubiese dado cuenta y ahora estaba sólo con mi sujetador rojo de encaje y aun con mi falda del instituto. Tú estabas sin nada que te cubriese tu esculpido pecho y con tus bóxers de dibujos animados. Reí ante el pensamiento de que aún vistiendo algo ridículo, para mí te veías sexy.

Tragaste hondo y pesado, y por un momento me sentí la persona más bella del mundo, pues tu, con tus ojos esmeralda me mirabas así. No desperdiciaste ni un segundo más y tu boca se dirigió nuevamente a la mía, mordiéndola suavemente y tirando de mis labios, pero luego de unos momentos comenzaste a cambiar de camino, siguiendo por mi cuello, lamiendo, besando y erizando cada poro de mi piel. Finalmente llegaste hacia el centro de mis pechos y exhalaste tu cálido aliento antes de hundir tu cabeza en ellos.

No pude evitar gemir descontroladamente, nunca nadie me había tocado de ese modo, tampoco quería que alguien me tocara así, sólo tú tenías el derecho a hacerlo.

Tus manos avariciosas siguieron su juego de volverme loca, más aún cuando pasaste tu dedo índice desde mis labios hasta mi ombligo, ondulando y acariciando mi pálida piel. Tus ojos llenos de deseo me volvieron a mirar, pero esta vez con mayor decisión ya que tiraste de mi mano y me tomaste en tus brazos haciendo que enredara mis piernas en tus caderas. Comenzaste a caminar a tientas hacia el que creí era tu cuarto conmigo colgando de tu cuello y con tu rostro enterrado en mi pelo, ambos teníamos las respiraciones más que agitadas.

No supe cómo llegamos a una cama de cobertor azul, en donde suavemente me recostaste y te posicionaste sobre mí sin que yo soportara ningún peso.

— Tan hermosa… — susurraste mientras pasabas tu mano por mi mejilla después de tirar mi sujetador hacia algún lugar de la habitación.

Viste algo en mis ojos que te dio la fuerza suficiente para quitarme la falda, quedando iguales en condiciones, los dos con sólo la parte inferior de nuestra ropa interior. Tu mirada me analizaba a cada momento y comencé a sentir vergüenza. Cuando quise cubrir mis pechos que estaban al aire, tú tiraste de mi mano y me hiciste arrodillarme en el centro de tu cama, poniéndote frente a mí, también de rodillas.

Y ahí estábamos, los dos con el deseo y el nerviosismo en la mirada. Tú con tus ojos suaves, tu pecho con un leve vello casi rubio y con tus manos puestas en mi cintura. Yo, vacilante, muy nerviosa, porque a pesar de ser impulsiva y hormonal, seguía siendo una chica miedosa. Tomaste mis manos y las llevaste a tus hombros, luego volviste a pasar tus manos por mi cintura y me hiciste sentarme a horcajadas sobre tu regazo. Fue inevitable no gemir cuando sentí la protuberancia de tu miembro bajo mi sexo que palpitaba.

Mis bragas y tus bóxers quedaron esparcidos por algún lugar de la cama, y al sentirte completamente en contacto con mi cuerpo, casi enloquecí. Miré tus ojos y no me hiso falta saber que sentías lo mismo, por lo que simplemente me acerqué para devorar tus labios mientras acariciabas mis pechos con tus manos.

— Edward… — gemí cuando en una posición incómoda bajaste tu cabeza hasta uno de mis pechos y comenzaste a mordisquearlo y lamerlo… ¡Mierda! ¿En donde habías aprendido eso? Quería creer que por puro instinto lo hacías… o por lo menos en el porno.

Mi mano comenzó a bajar entre nuestros cuerpos y de improviso tomé tu miembro, haciendo que levantaras tu mirada en el acto. No sabía como se hacía, era mi primera vez, por lo que sólo comencé a masajearlo, sintiéndolo duro, palpitante y extrañamente suave contra mi mano. Mierda, se sentía demasiado bien, caliente, suave y duro, una combinación extraña y a la vez perfecta.

Tus jadeos mientras lo acariciaba hicieron que el fuego se encendiera aun más en mi interior, y mucho más cuando bajaste tu mano y la dirigiste hacia mi sexo. Ahogué un grito en tu cuello cuando tus dedos comenzaron a acariciarme y tuve que tomarme de tus hombros para poder sostenerme completamente mientras mi espalda se arqueaba y mi cabeza caía hacia atrás. Yo debí hacer esto antes, contigo, siempre contigo, pero antes, no sabía de lo que me perdía, tenerte tan vulnerable y a la vez dominante, haciéndome tuya y yo haciéndote mío.

La bola de calor seguía formándose en mi vientre bajo, por lo que me separé de ti y me recosté nuevamente en la cama abriendo mis piernas e indicándote lo que quería.

— ¿Estás segura? — preguntaste. Yo sólo sonreí tiernamente como niña enamorada y asentí, pero la niña salvaje de mi interior te gritó a todo pulmón lo que quería.

— Completamente. — supe que no tuviste más dudas cuando comencé a sentir una ligera presión en mi interior. Tú, grande como eras, entrabas a ese pequeño lugar mío y déjame decirte que dolía como el demonio. Ahogué un pequeño sollozo contra tu cuello, tu mano tiernamente secó las lágrimas que alcanzaron a escaparse y besaste suavemente mi cabeza unas veces. Yo te amaba.

Y dolió, demasiado, pero te preocupaste por mí, y tus ojos ya casi negros, nublados por el deseo me abrigaron con el sentimiento de culpabilidad que había en ellos. Los suaves besos por todo mi rostro y mi cuello me ayudaron a recomponerme, y las pequeñas caricias mías en tu espalda ayudaron a sentirte menos culpable.

El fuego que antes sentía después se volvió a encender con más fuerza, entonces supe que era el momento de seguir, por lo que levanté mis caderas y las comencé a mover contra ti. Nos sumergimos en una danza suave y necesitada.

Seguía doliendo, pero ya no era tan incómodo, ahora podía decir que realmente estaba disfrutando casi completamente tenerte dentro de mí.

— Es… agh… es fantástico. —dije sin poder controlar mi respiración agitada.

— Te amo, Isabella. — sonreí como idiota y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Tú quizás en un mundo paralelo, creías que me amabas.

— Yo también. — sonreíste y comenzaste a acelerar el ritmo de tus embestidas. Pocos minutos después, sentí que flotaba, una sensación de placer única que me hizo ver estrellas. Caíste contra mi pecho y lo único que atiné a hacer fue acariciar tu espalda sudorosa.

— Tu… por siempre… — tus palabras suenan incoherentes, agitadas como si se estuvieran ahogando en tu boca. — siempre serás tú.

— ¿Eh? — dije con dificultad. Sé que tus palabras son el bálsamo mas romántico que hay, pero no sé si creer que son realmente para mí o producto de tu incoherencia e imaginación. Puede ser la opción dos.

— Isabella… — fruncí el ceño, no me estabas respondiendo, además me decías Isabella y sabías que lo odiaba.

— Dime Bella, sabes que no me gusta mi nombre. — sugerí mientras acariciaba tu cabello.

— No porque a mí si me gusta, es hermoso — reíste somnoliento —. Isabella yo… no te traje a mi departamento para hacer esto, no estaba planeado, surgió porque te amo, enserio, nunca había pasado antes… te amo.

Suspiré y reflexioné unos segundos, cuando te iba a responder ya estabas dormido e inevitablemente también me sumergí en el mundo de los sueños.

Desperté pocas horas después. Ahora tú estabas de espalda con tu mano fuertemente agarrada a mi cintura, quería seguir aquí, contigo, pero debía irme. Me desperecé silenciosamente y comencé a recoger mi ropa por la habitación y por la sala, cuando estuve finalmente vestida, tomé un papel de tu escritorio y escribí una nota, decidida a que esto cambiaba las cosas entre nosotros y quizás en un futuro muy cercano, pudiésemos ser algo más.

Al poner la nota sobre tu mesita de noche, un fuerte dolor extraño se instaló en mi corazón, pero no le tomé importancia. Dejé un suave beso en sus labios y otro en su pecho como despedida, y algo me decía que acaba de cometer uno de los errores más grandes de mi vida.

.

.

.

_No quiero cerrar mis ojos,__n__o quiero quedarme dormido,__p__orque te extrañaría nena y yo no quiero extrañar algo…_

_._

* * *

_Bueno, aquí empiezo. Tenía una nota de autor diferente para esto, quizás algo más frío, pero no sé... no se lo merecía este fic, creo yo. Lo amo con todo mi corazón aún así cuando en un futuro fuera un fracaso porque tiene mucho y dice poco, igual que Bella :') _

_No es casualidad que sea publicado un día 23 porque ese siempre fueron los mejores días y me quedo contenta de que tuve la valentía y la suficiente pérdida de dignidad para enviársela a su propietario hace muchos muchos meses. Es mía, creada, redactada, escrita y pensada, pero hay cosas más que eso c: _

_Gracias si sigues leyendo esta nota de autor y por llegar a esta parte, espero que te unas y me acompañes en este camino de "Promises". Gracias a mis lectoras que nuevamente me acompañarán en un fic que no había sido anunciado jajaja. _

_¿Por qué se llama "El primer error" este capítulo? Porque ambos fueron impulsivos, se comportaron como los adolescentes hormonales que son, y de verdad, no todas las relaciones que empiezan así terminan bien, por mucho amor que haya entre ellos. Pueden haber excepciones, obviamente, pero este no es el caso ;)_

_Bella es muy humana, comete error tras error y aún así se para sigue caminando, es fuerte, y no sabe que irremediablemente todos esos errores la llevarán a Edward, eventualmente. Ella cree que es más madura que Edward porque es un año mayor y es mujer (jajaj), pero no es así; Edward piensa mucho mejor las cosas, es inmaduro, claro, pero todo lo hace por algo y por el bien de ella :')… y ella… logra comprender alguna de esas cosas, pero no significa que duela menos._

_Quiero dejar claro dos cosas:_

_1.- Sí, tendrá final feliz (ya tengo escrito el final) y casi nada de drama. Por más separados que estén ellos (ya lo leyeron en el summary) lo que sienten será más grande. _

_2.- No, Bella no quedará embarazada y tampoco se marchará sin decirle a Edward que tiene un hijo. Eso por ningún motivo pasará. No habrá bebés por ahora. _

_Eso. Muchas gracias y espero que sigan leyendo,_

_Isa :) _


	2. Sin despedida

_La trama es completamente mía. Crepúsculo estamos claros que es de Stephenie Meyer, y lamentablemente -para mí- Edward también :c_

_Gracias por leer._

* * *

_You - The Pretty Reckless_

_Porcelain – Moby_

_One - U2_

_These are the days of our lives - Queen_

.

_Nunca quise lastimarte__. N__unca quise mentirte__, a__sí que este es un adiós. Esto es un adiós…_

_._

_._

**2.- Sin despedida**

.

.

.

Escondida entre las sábanas de mi cama me reía somnolienta recordando todo el día. Probablemente me debí quedar contigo en tu cama, verte despertar y besarte nuevamente, pero no tenía la seguridad de que tu madre no llegaría en algún momento y no quería pasar por esa vergüenza ni nada parecido, además ya eran las dos de la tarde cuando me fui. Dormimos mucho.

Recibí un mensaje tuyo deseándome buenas noches y una que otra palabra amorosa. No era demasiado, pero realmente me encantó, y en las sábanas suaves y frías de mi cama deseé tenerte y repetir lo mismo de hoy en la tarde. No le podían pedir más a una chica hormonal e impulsiva como yo.

Agradecí enormemente que mi madre no encontrara nada raro en mí cuando regresé. Quizás se preguntó por mi mirada brillante y mi rostro feliz, pero creo que no sospechó lo que realmente hice porque yo no había notado ningún cambio en mi cuerpo mas allá de la pequeña cojera y del dolor de caderas que tenía, pero eso se le podía atribuir a una de las tantas caídas que tenía diariamente. Se supone que mi cuerpo debía cambiar, y tenía miedo de eso, ya que me daba vergüenza hablar estas cosas con Reneé, mucho más si yo realmente no tenía ningún novio.

En la oscuridad de la noche podía ver aun tus ojos pasar del verde esmeralda al negro lleno de deseo, podía sentir tus labios en mi piel y tus manos dándome caricias por todo mi cuerpo. Nunca nadie me había tocado así, ni siquiera yo misma porque recuerdo que intenté complacerme un día y no fue para nada igual a como se sintió tu tacto en cada parte de mi.

Yo también nunca había tocado a alguien así antes, tampoco pensé que mis manos y mi boca tuvieran ese efecto en alguien o más bien dicho en ti y eso me hizo sentir poderosa. Mi pecho se llenó de una calidez al recordar que había estado en las mismas sábanas que una vez había visto por Skype al tener una conversación contigo. Esa vez, los dos muertos de sueño no hacíamos otra cosa que mirarnos como tontos hasta casi las cuatro de la mañana, y hoy yo había dormido en esas sábanas y sentido su suavidad, también había alcanzado a ver el pijama azul que esa vez tenías puesto.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con una sonrisa gigante en mis labios y un pequeño y algo molesto escozor en aquella parte. Sólo me encogí de hombros, ya se pasaría y si ese era el precio a pagar por algo tan genial lo volvería a hacer.

Realmente estaba fascinada más que nunca por ir a la escuela aunque fuera mi último día. Realmente no quería ir a la escuela, sólo quería verte a ti.

— ¿Papá? ¿Estás hablando enserio? — Cuando fui a desayunar después de ducharme mi madre hablaba con el ceño fruncido por el teléfono de la cocina— ¡Teníamos los pasajes para mañana! ¿Entiendes? Ya había cancelado la matrícula de Bella en la escuela e iría sólo hasta hoy, ¿qué se supone que haga ella durante toda una semana? — gruñó—. No, perdón Pa, no te estoy faltando el respeto, perdón. Sí, entiendo. Mándale saludos a mamá y nos vemos la próxima semana. Te quiero.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

— Pasa que no nos podremos ir mañana, sino en una semana más— refunfuñó—. El señor que contrató tu abuelo aun no termina la casa y no podemos quedarnos con ellos o tus tías porque no hay espacio, además sería incómodo.

— ¿Y los pasajes?

— Tendré que cambiarlos, pero no creo que pueda hacer nada con tu matricula en el instituto, todo ya estaba cancelado así que tendrás que quedarte lo que quedará de la semana aquí. — disimulé mi sonrisa tomando un sorbo de mi vaso de jugo de manzanas, pero mi madre sabía que estaba feliz y negó con su cabeza antes de darme un beso en la cabeza.

Nosotras éramos muy unidas por el hecho de que siempre fuimos sólo las dos, excepto en el tiempo en que vivíamos con mis abuelos y eso fue hace muchos años, prácticamente durante toda mi niñez.

Anduve feliz por el camino de siempre y sinceramente no me sorprendió verte parado en el mismo lugar de ayer con una hermosa sonrisa que bailaba en tu rostro. Tus ojos verde brillante me miraban con felicidad y picardía mientras eliminabas la distancia que aun nos separabas y te acercabas a mí.

— Buenos días…— las palabras salieron suaves y amortiguadas porque sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba en tus brazos y con tu rostro en mi cuello. Inhalaste profundamente e introdujiste una helada mano por mi suéter y por debajo de mi blusa del colegio.

— Estás helado…— mi voz salió como un vergonzoso gemido mientras me acercaba más a tu cuerpo. Estos comportamientos me hacían sentir como una verdadera puta porque en realidad yo no era nada tuyo y ayer nos habíamos acostado, habíamos tenido nuestra primera vez y aun no éramos nada, pero yo no me sentía capaz de pedirte algo mas, no si eso te alejaba de mi.

Me miraste juguetón y pusiste la otra mano para acompañar a la otra y ponerme la piel de gallina en mi estómago. Me volviste a mirar fijamente con tus ojos convirtiéndose en negro mientras me seguías acariciando y tironeando la piel de alrededor de mi ombligo.

Miles de estremecimientos llegaron a mi cuerpo, sensaciones que recién estaban despertando y que nunca pensé que podría sentir, no de esta forma. Nunca pensé que mi cuerpo y mi corazón reaccionaran de ésta forma hacia ti.

Yo sabía que ambos éramos demasiado vergonzosos como para mostrar esta clase de afectos en el instituto y éramos demasiado estúpidos como para tomar la iniciativa y olvidarnos de los demás. Sinceramente, esperaba que con lo sucedido ayer las cosas hubiesen cambiado, pero no te podía pedir algo que ni yo sabía si era capaz de hacer.

— ¿Qué pasará hoy? — me aventuré a preguntar mientras caminábamos con nuestras manos casi rozándose pero sin tocarse.

—No puedo faltar— me diste una mirada pidiendo perdón—, tengo que rendir un examen y luego de eso… quería invitarte a mi casa— rápidamente te sonrojaste y yo me moví incómodamente tocando mi cabello enmarañado—. No es para… eso— murmuraste y luego tus ojos se volvieron tiernos—, quiero que hablemos.

—Me parece bien. — reí nerviosamente y luego una brillante idea llegó a mi cabeza. No nos habíamos saludado como correspondía y yo sin duda quería mas, por lo que te tomé de la corbata del uniforme y te arrastré hasta una muralla en que sabía que nadie nos vería. Tus ojos chispearon de deseo y se suavizaron poco antes de entenderme y unir tus labios a los míos.

Mierda, había pasado sólo un día, un maldito día y ya te necesitaba como si fueras agua y yo estuviera en un desierto.

Te conocía desde hace casi dos años, Edward Cullen, y nadie podía impedirme sentirme así, no cuando estuve aguantando mucho y haciendo poco.

Gemiste contra mi boca mientras tus manos tomaban todo mi cabello y lo enmarañaban aún más para sostenerme con fuerza. Tus dientes mordisquearon mi labio inferior y traté de no dar un quejido de dolor al sentir como tus frenos rozaban mi piel. Ayer realmente no me importó y no pensé en los aparatos que llevabas en tu boca, porque no eran importantes y quizás estaba un poco cegada, la cosa es que recién hoy recuerdo que los tenías y que podían haber hecho rasguños en mi piel, cosa que no me importaba y que tendría que comprobar después.

Y ahora que lo recuerdo… siempre me imaginé besándote y quedando con mi labio atrapado entre uno de los frenos, miles de lágrimas y sangre junto a mi labio hinchado, tu mirada de disculpa y nuestro momento perfecto interrumpido. Ahora pienso que sólo fui una niña tonta y que no debía pensar en esas cosas… mejor era pensar en este momento y en que tú introducías tu lengua demandante a mi boca.

Estuvimos un rato ahí hasta que te aseguraste de que mis labios estaban lo suficientemente hinchados y mi pelo demasiado desordenado, pasaste tu brazo por mi cintura y me atrajiste a tu cuerpo con las mejillas sonrojadas y la vista baja. Así caminamos al instituto y nos separamos cuando me dejaste en la puerta del salón para la clase de lengua que me tocaba; te despediste de mi con un rápido beso y vigilando si había alguien cerca, y en ese momento realmente lamenté no coincidir contigo en ningún horario, porque tu Edward Cullen eras un año y medio menor que yo… y eso sólo nos complicaba las cosas.

De manera monótona pasé toda la mañana. Me despedí tristemente de Emily y Sarah porque de todas formas ya no asistiría más al instituto aunque me quedara una semana más y no quería alargar lo inevitable y decirles que tenía más tiempo acá. Ellas eran mis mejores amigas de toda la vida, las amaba, pero yo estaba segura que el contacto no se mantendría porque había una parte de mí que me lo susurraba a cada rato y que me decía que yo no sabía mantener relaciones a la distancia. Aquello me provocaba temblores en mi pecho porque quería mantener algo contigo, aunque fuera casi imposible.

Todos estaban en clases cuando yo estaba sacando las últimas pertenencias de mi casillero y dejándolas en mi bolso hasta que fui interrumpida por una mano –ahora cálida- que se coló por mi blusa para acariciar la piel de mi espalda. Me di vuelta para mirarte y pensando seriamente que con lo sucedido ayer se habían creado dos nuevos monstruos deseosos de placer y sexo.

— ¿Nos vamos? — me preguntaste alzando una ceja y mirándome con tus ojos tiernos y llenos de cosas que yo no alcanzaba a apreciar.

Tecleé un mensaje para mis dos amigas, excusándome y diciendo que Reneé me había venido a buscar de improviso, y no esperé más para escaparme contigo, Edward. Quizás nunca dudaría en escaparme junto a ti.

Sorpresivamente un relámpago resonó por toda la ciudad, lo más probable, y el viento azotó las puertas de la entrada del instituto. Pasó poco tiempo para que una fuerte lluvia se desatara sobre nosotros mientras corríamos tomados de la mano hacia tu casa.

La risa nos contagiaba a medida que parábamos abruptamente para no caer a posas de agua o tratar de no chocar con las personas y con nosotros mismos. El gorro de mi cazadora no estaba cumpliendo su tarea pues se caía en cuanto comenzábamos a correr nuevamente, ya que por alguna razón no estaban pasando los buses para llegar a tu casa y caminar o correr en este caso era nuestra única opción.

Llegamos empapados al edificio en donde estaba tu departamento y el conserje que ayer te dio una mirada divertida, hoy nos miraba con el ceño fruncido al ver como dejábamos con barro las baldosas blancas.

Jadeando entramos y fuimos azotados por el cálido aire acondicionado. Un dedo tuyo se posó suavemente en mi nuca y eliminó la gota de lluvia que caía por ahí producto de mi cabello mojado. Me estremecí fuertemente y me volví hacia ti para abrazarme a tu cintura.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la ropa sobrara y tu promesa de "sólo venir a hablar" se rompiera.

Me sorprendí de la forma en que tus ojos se veían ahora: ya no eran tímidos o vacilantes, seguían siendo tiernos, pero la certeza y el deseo permanecía en ellos.

Tu mano grande, en comparación a la mía, abarcó todo el lateral de mi rostro, acariciándolo. Secaste las gotas de lluvia que pasaban por mis labios y mi cabello, y descendiste con la punta de tus dedos para bajar a mi cuello.

Mi cazadora cayó al piso junto con mi suéter y mi corbata. Me sonrojé cuando te arrodillaste y comenzaste al soltar el botón de mi falta que quedaba justo arriba de mi cola, y me sonrojé mucho más porque estiraste tus manos para alcanzarlo, de modo que tu rostro quedaba pegado a mi vientre bajo. La falda también cayó en un sonido bajo y de repente me sentí una niña pequeña llevando sólo mi blusa blanca y mis pantis color azul marino, besaste mi estómago una, dos y tres veces antes de desnudarme por completo.

Te quedaste observando unos segundos mi cuerpo, admirándolo, hasta que diste un suspiro casi de emoción y me abrazaste. Pasé las manos por tu cuello y lentamente te quité la corbata, la camisa y al final el resto de tu ropa, y quedamos en iguales condiciones, abrazados, piel con piel y con nuestros cuerpos reconociéndose por segunda vez.

Me tomaste entre tus brazos y esta vez la necesidad fue tanta que no alcanzamos a llegar a tu habitación, pero la cálida alfombra de tu sala fue idea para unirnos nuevamente.

No sé qué pensabas, si creías que este era mi último día contigo y lo estabas aprovechando, pero tus manos no me dejaron nunca, con los ojos cerrados memorizándome y con los ojos abiertos recordándome. Yo por mi parte, tampoco me perdía ningún detalle de ti como ese lugar que tenías en tu torso y que me encantaba, tus marcados músculos y tu ligero bronceado.

Luego de ponerte un condón que sacaste de tu mochila, entraste en mí suavemente y suspiré de alivio como si hubiese estado sin una parte de mí por mucho tiempo, o mutilada.

Tus ojos tiernos nunca me dejaron y sonreí cuando entre besos me dijiste que me querías una y otra vez. Llegué después de ti a mi orgasmo gritando tu nombre y arañándote la espalda, para caer rendida en tus brazos.

Abrí mis ojos y sonreí otra vez al ver que me mirabas con gran intensidad, como si el amor que sientes por mi fuera verdadero porque yo no sé si creer eso, no sé si pensar en que alguien como tu pudiera quererme a mí. No es que no me valore ni que tenga la autoestima baja, sólo es que conozco mis limitaciones y sé que no soy hermosa pero si quizás algo bonita y no completamente bonita. Sé también que yo no parecía ser la chica que fuera de tu tipo.

Entonces me pregunté quién eras realmente, Edward Cullen…

El chico de cabellos cobrizos y ojos de un verde cálido y hermoso. El chico que ocupaba frenos y su sonrisa torcida seguía siendo la más hermosa de toda. El que con sus ojos me hacía suspirar, que con sus manos me hacía el amor y me acariciaba.

El que amaba a su madre y su hermana, el que era inmaduro, más que yo, y me decía cosas lindas e infantiles. Al que le encantaba el mar y el surf, y el chico con el que tuve una no-relación por casi dos años y ahora justo cuando me voy damos rienda suelta a nuestro "amor".

Pero por sobre todo, Edward Cullen era la persona que yo creía me podría enseñar a creer en mí y en lo que yo era capaz, porque te daría una oportunidad para ver si realmente me amabas tanto como yo te amaba a ti. No pedía que nuestra no-relación durara por siempre, sólo pedía un intento y es esfuerzo para que resistiera unos meses, a pesar de la lejanía.

— Lo bueno es que me traías para hablar— bromeé recostada en tu pecho—, ¿cómo pasó esto?

—Sólo se dio—respondiste—. Cuando las personas se quieren, y lo evitan y no lo pueden aguantar, supongo que terminan rindiéndose o no pueden esconderlo más. — te encogiste de hombros y luego te agachaste para besar el tope de mi cabeza.

— ¿Tu lo podrías haber escondido por más tiempo? —Reí—, se te daba bien. — entonces tomaste mi rostro con tus manos y me miraste fijamente.

— Yo te miraba todo el día, pero hacía lo posible para que no te dieras cuenta de ello, me daba vergüenza. Siempre estuviste presente, Isabella.

— Yo te miraba descaradamente— me acurruqué mas contra tu pecho y pensé en las palabras que debía decir—. ¿Qué pasará ahora? — Dije con miedo— Tuvimos un problema y al final nos iremos con mamá la próxima semana, pero no iré mas al instituto.

— Dejemos que las cosas fluyan, Isabella— me dijiste—. No quiero pensar en una semana más, a ambos nos duele. — tenías razón y mostré mi postura dándote un ligero beso en los labios.

Los siguientes tres días fueron como un sueño. Pasaba todo el día junto a ti y no tenía problemas con mi madre por eso, ya que finalmente le conté todo pero sin dar nombres. Me sonrojé más que la mierda y tartamudeé como tonta, pero Reneé sólo me miró con una sonrisa y ojos llorosos, emocionada porque su niñita ya había tenido su primera vez. Me dijo que ella hubiese preferido esperar un tiempo más, cuando estuviera en la universidad, pero que ya no podía hacer nada con eso y que sólo quedaba apoyarme. Tampoco es como si me hubiese dado libertad y consentimiento para tener sexo 24/7 contigo, pero si me dijo que tenía que tener cuidado, que tomara las cosas con calma y que aprovechara el momento para conocerte, no para cogerte. Sus palabras.

Y aún así no me salvé del típico concejo maternal:

— Estás enamorada de él, lo entiendo, yo también tuve diecisiete años—me dijo—, pero eso no quita que puedas sufrir.

— El no me hará sufrir— dije a la defensiva.

— No estoy diciendo eso— bajó la mirada y pensó sus palabras—. Sólo disfruta, Bella, que muchas veces lo bueno dura poco, y no te mentiré al decirte que tú no estás haciendo las cosas bien, pero eres joven y puedes equivocarte todo lo que quieras.

Y contigo… todo realmente bien. Todo hermoso. Conocí una parte de ti que anduve buscando por mucho tiempo, la parte en que me tomabas de la mano, me mirabas con ojos tiernos o susurrabas letras de canciones a mi oído. Compartimos mucho, demasiado y disfrutamos todos esos días juntos, y ahora por la noche estábamos hablando por teléfono como si no hubiésemos conversado nada durante el día.

— Debo ir a dormir… me dejaste agotada. — me quejé mientras se me escapaba un bostezo involuntario.

— Lo siento—reíste y pude imaginar la sonrisa perversa en tus labios—. Creo que es hora de dormir para los bebés.

— ¿Me dices bebé a mi? — dije indignada—. Eres un descarado, tú eres el niño pequeño, Eddy.

— No discutiré porque mañana te castigaré y me pagarás todas las que me debes. Será fuerte y duro mi castigo, Isabella. — luché por evitar el gemido que se me quería escapar.

— Soy un bebito— dije con voz tierna—, a los bebés no se les castiga.

— A los bebés se les dan nalgadas — tu voz sonó tan ronca que el gemido que aun luchaba en mi interior, finalmente se escapó—. Debo irme, llegó mamá. Te quiero, dulces sueños.

— Dulces sueños, Edward. — y corté suspirando. Reneé me miró divertida y yo sólo la ignoré mientras le decía buenas noches y me iba a acostar.

Me estiré entre mis sábanas y una sensación extraña se instaló en mi pecho. Dijeran lo que dijeran, tenía el presentimiento, mañana iba a pasar algo.

Mamá no se apiadó de mí y no fue inmune a mi típica excusa de "salir con él" y de que era mi penúltimo día contigo, en vez de eso, me tuvo la mayor parte del día empacando algunas cosas que faltaban y haciendo la colada de la ropa que habíamos utilizado esta semana. Finalmente, a las tres de la tarde y después de almorzar comida del McDonald's, pude escaparme hacia tu departamento como habíamos acordado.

Las mariposas revoltosas que sentía en mi estómago comúnmente me causaron estragos, pero esta vez era diferente porque no las sentí en tu presencia ni recordándote, las sentí al ver a una mujer de color castaño claro y ojos verdes llevando cosas hacia un Jeep gris y siendo seguida por varios hombres con cajas de mudanza. También había un gran camión que me confirmó que algún vecino tuyo se estaba mudando.

Antes de que pudiera llegar al elevador, el conserje me tomó suavemente del brazo y me indicó que lo acompañara. Fruncí mi ceño y en silencio lo acompañé hasta su oficina, el cerró la puerta y tuve el presentimiento de que quería que nadie lo viera hablando conmigo.

— ¿Pasa algo, señor? — le pregunté inquieta.

—Sí, señorita— se rascó su cabeza—. Verá, tengo órdenes del joven Edward para no dejarla subir a su piso. — la sangre huyó de mi rostro y mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

— ¿El bajará a la recepción? — traté de que mi voz sonara calmada, pero no funcionó.

— Tampoco— negó con su cabeza—. Yo realmente no sé porqué él hace esto… ustedes estaban bien y ahora con lo de la mudanza.

— ¿Mudanza?, ¿acaso se va? — musité con voz ahogada. El señor asintió y me miró con lástima— ¿A dónde?, ¿sabe porqué?

— No sé nada. — murmuró con pesar. Dirigí mis ojos hacia su teléfono que estaba pegado en una pared, tú tendrías que darme explicaciones.

— ¿Puedo usar su teléfono? Por favor— le rogué—, sólo será un minuto para que él me explique mejor las cosas.

Suspiró y marcó el número que supuse era el de tu departamento, inmediatamente me lo pasó y esperé a que me contestaras.

— ¿Diga? — y ahí estaba tu voz ronca y desanimada, pero eso no ayudó a nada porque yo sentía como si quisiese explotar. El conserje caminó hacia afuera para darme privacidad, supuse.

— Edward…— patéticamente lloriqueé.

— Isabella…— dijiste inmediatamente y encontré en tu voz ese odioso tono de cuando alguien trata de excusarse— yo no quería que esto pasara así, pero es lo mejor. — las palabras salieron feas y torpes de tu boca. Sí, claro, ¿lo mejor para quién? Para ti, por supuesto.

— Es lo mejor para ti, pero yo no pienso lo mismo—dije con voz fría—. Lo que me pregunto es cuándo me lo dirías, ¿Cuándo estuvieras en tu nueva casa, o simplemente desaparecerías?

— Yo… no, ¿leíste la carta? La dejé con el señor Barner— asumí que ese era el conserje—. Entiéndeme por favor.

— Si tú no puedes solucionar las cosas de frente y si por cartitas o recados con tu conserje, no es mi problema— tomé aire—, y en el fondo creo que siempre supe que no fui más que un pasatiempo, ¿qué más se puede esperar en toda una semana? — ibas a hablar, pero yo no te dejé—. Tampoco es tu culpa, Edward… yo fui la tonta ilusa, adiós. — y colgué.

El señor Barner a la fuerza me pasó la carta que me habías dejado, pero yo no la leí y la guardé en el bolsillo de mi pantalón olvidándome de ella por algún tiempo, llamé a mi mamá para que me viniera a buscar y ella estuvo ahí en un minuto siendo alertada por mi voz. Sin decir nada me subí al auto viendo como la señora rubia que antes empacaba cerraba el portaequipaje del Jeep.

— ¿Estás bien? —murmuró Reneé tomando mi mano.

— Tenía que suceder. —sonreí a medias y apoyé mi cabeza en la ventana del auto. Mamá partió, y a lo lejos pude ver una figura de cabello cobrizo corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero ya era tarde porque mis ojos nublados no lo alcanzaron a distinguir, no supe si eras tú o producto de mi imaginación, y mamá aceleró indiferente a lo que pasaba, impidiendo que me asegurara si habías venido por mí. Aunque todo el mundo me matara, parecía que yo seguía siendo la misma ilusa de siempre.

Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera hubo despedida…

.

.

.

_¿Te decepcioné o te dejé un mal sabor de boca? Actúas como si nunca hubieras tenido un amor y quisieras que me fuera sin él…_

_._

* * *

_Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? sólo que tenía que suceder esto, quizás no tan rápido... pero tengo algo contra prolongar las cosas que llegarán igual._

_¿Por qué Edward se comportó así?, ¿por qué Bella no lo dejó hablar? Cosas de la vida._

_En respuesta a algunas preguntas: el día de actualización será los LUNES, y tendrá puntos de vista de Edward, pero no demasiados ya que como ven, la historia es como que Bella se la está contando a Edward. _

_Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, sus alertas, favoritos y sin duda los comentarios. _

_Espero que estén bien,_

_Isa c:_


	3. La promesa

_La trama es completamente mía. Stephenie Meyer es -obviamente- la mente creadora de la Saga Twilight. _

_Gracias por leer. _

* * *

_"Te espero cuando miremos el cielo de noche: tu allá y yo aquí."_

_Mario Benedetti_

_._

_Somebody – Depeche mode_

_Congratulations - Blue October_

_All we are – OneRepublic_

_A thousand years – Christina Perri_

_._

_El día que nos conocimos, congelada contuve la respiración. Desde el principio sabía que había encontrado un refugio para mi corazón._

.

**3.- Promesa**

.

.

Edward, pensé que los primeros días serían duros, pero me mentalicé con que esto era sólo un amor juvenil, cosa que no hacía que doliera menos, y aún así, creo que lo logré un poco.

Ese día abrí mis ojos al sentir una suave melodía filtrarse por mis oídos, ladeé mi cabeza y vi que eran las diez de la mañana y hace casi un día habíamos llegado con mamá a San Angelo. Mis ojos perforaron las mariposas de papel azul que estaban pegadas en el techo de mi habitación como un tumulto sobre mi cabeza que yo había hecho en un verano y que mi abuela había trasladado cuidadosamente desde su casa.

La melodía seguía sonando y cuando el cantante iba casi en la segunda estrofa reconocí su voz como David Gahan, el vocalista de Depeche Mode y supuse que mi madre escuchaba su disco mientras hacía el aseo. Seguí escuchando hasta que la canción se repitió una y otra vez, a Reneé parece que también le gustaba.

Tomé fuerzas de mi estado casi catatónico y me levante de la cama, e ignorando las ventanas abiertas de mi habitación en el segundo piso y sabiendo que nadie vería nada, me quité mi camisón para dormir en un impulso y me paré frente al espejo observando mi cuerpo desnudo.

Finalmente esta era yo físicamente, ¿podía objetar algo?, ¿quizás patalear? Me debía querer por lo que era, pero aún así mi mente traicionera no dudó en recalcarme mis caderas, mi cintura, mis pechos y hasta la forma de mis piernas.

Me acerqué un poco más al espejo y ya sin querer engañarme intenté entender que te había gustado de mí la primera vez que me viste, la segunda vez, cuando me quitaste la ropa en tu departamento o cuando simplemente me veías caminar.

Mi dedo me traicionó y recorrió suavemente la figura de mi clavícula y el lugar entremedio de mis pechos. Yo obviamente no sentía nada al tocarme a mi misma de esa forma, pero me pregunté que llegabas a sentir tú, cuanto sentías y si eso no fue suficiente para por lo menos dar la cara y decirme que te marchabas al igual que yo. Una lágrima corrió sin permiso por mi mejilla y ahí fue cuando me centré en mis ojos sin vida con las mismas ojeras de siempre, tampoco tenía unas pestañas largas y erizadas como excusa de belleza.

Fruncí mis labios y solté una maldición al repentino asco que me di en ese momento, ¿cómo podía estar analizándome de esta manera? Unas semanas antes y aún cuando yo ya te amaba, mi cuerpo no era ninguna objeción y no tenía muchos complejos con él. Realmente yo no debía culpar a mi cuerpo por tu decisión de no estar conmigo, tampoco debía culparlo porque el destino había elegido separarnos. Caí de rodillas contra la alfombra café claro y me levanté levemente para mirar mi ombligo ya que hasta él había sido juzgado por mí hace unos segundos.

— ¿Qué es esto…?—susurré para mi cuando en el espejo vi una larga marca roja en mi hombro y me acerqué más para intentar recordar como me la había hecho, pero no encontraba nada porque en Chicago no habían árboles y lo único que se había aproximado tanto a mi cuello era… ¡tus dientes! Me di a mi misma una sonrisa lastimera al pensar que uno de tus aparatos podría haber arañado mi piel y la toqué ligeramente, intentando recordar las caricias furtivas que me dabas antes de tomarme por completo.

Solté un suspiro y me volví a poner mi camisón mientras me enrollaba en las sábanas de mi cama e intentaba esconderme bajo ellas, tratando de descubrir que cosa buena podía sacar te todo esto. Por lo menos no me fui de Chicago pensando que hubiese pasado si tu no te hubieses enterado de todo lo que siento, lo supiste y lo sentiste porque yo te lo demostré, entonces ya no era mi culpa si las cosas no habían funcionado, yo lo intenté.

Cerré mis ojos mientras mamá volvía a poner la misma canción, y ahora intenté recordar como te conocí.

_Tomé uno de los ositos de goma que compartíamos con Sarah en el almuerzo. Era un día soleado en Chicago y por lo tanto estábamos en las mesas que estaban al exterior del comedor. El sol golpeaba infernalmente mi rostro y en un intento de esconderme de él giré mi rostro hacia mi amiga, pero ella estaba con la mirada perdida en alguna parte. _

— _¿Pasa algo? — le susurré con el brazo sobre mis ojos. _

— _¿Habías visto a ese chico? Tiene los ojos más hermosos que he visto. —__lo dijo lo suficientemente bajo como para que sólo yo escuchara, y me di cuenta de que se refería al chico que pasaba justo en frente de nosotras y que llevaba una gorra verde. El sol seguía en mi rostro por lo que, cegada, no pude ver nada más que una sombra pasar por el frente mío._

— _He visto mejores ojos…— murmuré sin ninguna razón._

_Pasaron las horas y cuando sonó el timbre de salida, recordé que debía pedirle unos papeles a la señora Coope por lo que me despedí de Sarah y me dirigí hacia su oficina. Cuando llegué sólo había un chico de cabello despeinado, de espaldas y con una gorra verde en la mano… pensé que quizás él era el chico al que se refería Sarah. Con una determinación insospechada en mí me acerqué a él ya que pensaba que debía hacer algo por mi amiga… y si a ella le había gustado un poquito, probablemente yo podría ayudarla con eso. _

_No podía ver nada más que su ancha espalda, pero aún así me aclaré la voz, recargué uno de mis brazos en el mesón y puse mi mentón en la palma de mí otra mano fingiendo indiferencia. Como era esperado, el chico en cuestión se giró unos instantes hacia mi y levanté casualmente la vista, y mierda… algo de ellos lo hacían ser perfectos y no era su color jade o verde claro, era la forma almendrada que tenía con las leves pestañas oscuras y una forma suave de mirar que me hipnotizó. Lo miré unos minutos más sin la vergüenza que sabía que después llegaría irremediablemente, pasando de manera por su cabello, sus cejas y el brillo de sus ojos._

_Un profundo sonrojo se apoderó de mis mejillas cuando me di cuenta de que lo había mirado y analizado demasiado, pero si podía decir algo a favor, diría que él también no dejaba de mirarme con una sonrisa. Fijé mis ojos en otra parte avergonzada y comencé a pedirle los papeles a la señora Coope que justo había llegado. _

_Cuando salí de la oficina me sentía algo mareada… ¿qué sucedía? Todo era culpa de ese chico que me había dejado impactada, pero eso no podía ser así porque el era de todo mi gusto, y del gusto de Sarah también, y había códigos de amigas y yo no podía traicionar eso… ¿Porqué también estoy pensando como si el quisiese algo conmigo? Definitivamente estoy mal. _

Decidí por hoy no pensar mucho sobre mis recuerdos, incluso no pensar en ti porque me hacía mal así que me levanté de la cama con la determinación de que era un nuevo día y que debía comenzar –si era necesario- desde cero. Me duché y me vestí extrañada por la diferencia de temperatura de Chicago y San Angelo, extrañamente y a pesar de que era otoño estaba cálido y algo soleado.

No quise desayunar ese día porque no tenía demasiada hambre y creía que faltaban pocas horas para el almuerzo, aunque realmente no era así. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que no estaba aquí que se me había olvidado lo que podía hacer para entretenerme, así que tomé mi notebook y comencé a buscar el cable para conectarlo a internet o el modem del Wifi.

— ¡Mamá! — grité cuando no lo encontré por ninguna parte. Bajé por las escaleras y la encontré con un paño de cocina en sus manos.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó y luego frunció el ceño—. No me digas que te dio hambre porque yo te ofrecí desayuno y tú no quisiste.

— No es eso, ¿sabes dónde está la conexión a internet? — ella me miró como si por mi cuello hubiese salido otra cabeza.

— ¿Internet? Bella, aquí no hay internet, en ninguna casa. Tus tías lo quitaron como castigo cuando Emmett dejó la escuela y cuando Tanya no quiso ir más a la universidad, y yo accedí a no instalarlo por ellas.

— ¡¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer?! — chillé. Mierda, esto significaba no más Facebook, no mas Skype y MSN… no más Tumblr y definitivamente no más actitud psicópata con tus redes sociales.

— ¡Qué sé yo! — dijo levantando sus brazos—. Aquí tienes mucho espacio… corre, camina o has lo que quieras, pero yo quiero que Emmett se aleje de sus malas juntas y para eso no debe tener internet ni nada parecido.

— Eso es ridículo, podríamos tener internet y simplemente ponerle clave tal y como se hace comúnmente, ¿quién te metió esas ideas, mamá?

— No seas egoísta, Isabella, no tendrás internet porque solidarizaremos con tu tía y tu primo, y esa es mi última palabra.

— ¡No es tu última palabra! — gruñí corriendo hacia la puerta antes de que ella pudiera intentar golpearme. Mi madre me había dado una palmada una sola vez en su vida, pero eso no significaba que pudiera faltarle el respeto siempre que quisiera.

Caminé rápidamente hacia la casa de mi abuela sin ninguna intención, realmente no sabía que hacer en este lugar. Me encontré con mi abuelo regando sus rosas y regalándome una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo amaneció mi conejito? — el tonto apodo que me tenía por mis enormes dientes cuando pequeña, aún así lo encontraba tierno de su parte.

— Bien, ¿sabes dónde está Emmett? —ayer no había tenido oportunidad de ver a mi primo. Me hubiese gustado que ustedes dos se conocieran porque sé que a pesar de ser muy diferentes se hubiesen llevado excelente. Ambos, junto con mi abuelo han sido los hombres más importantes de mi vida hasta ahora.

—Está en el portón haciendo no sé qué — se encogió de hombros y me dio una última sonrisa antes que yo me dirigiera hacia la entrada de la casa. En efecto, ahí se encontraba Emmett parado y recargando su fuerte hombro contra un árbol.

Iba a hacerle una broma, pero él escuchó mis ruidosos pies y me dio una brillante sonrisa parecida a las tuyas. Había cambiado sin duda ya que su cabello rizado y castaño estaba un poco más corto, y sus facciones se habían hecho más hermosas y varoniles.

— ¡Emmett! — chillé y él me atajó en sus fuertes brazos.

— Bella— dijo respirando contra mi cabello—, te extrañé, pequeña, pero ahora no nos dejarás nunca más, ¿cierto? No tenía a nadie quien contarle mis cosas— murmuró avergonzado y hablando muy rápido—, sabes que Tanya le dice todo a su mamá.

— ¿Cómo has estado? — dije con los ojos llorosos. Emmett era prácticamente mi hermano ya que mi tía Ángela había quedado embarazada de él al mismo tiempo que mi madre y habíamos nacido con dos días de diferencia, yo era la mayor aunque ahora el me superaba de tamaño por casi dos o tres cabezas. Era gigante.

— Bien— de repente bajó su vista—. Supe que irás a la universidad el otro año, y yo… me siento muy orgulloso de ti, siempre pensé que lo lograrías— sonrió—. Estoy trabajando con el abuelo, el me está enseñando a podar las rosas y todo eso, supongo que soy el jardinero de la casa ahora.

— ¿Y el instituto? — dije frunciendo mi ceño.

— No quise seguir, me retiré hace dos meses— mi ceño se frunció más—. Eso no era para mi, Bella, yo quiero el dinero ya y rápido, y no podía perder el tiempo estudiando.

— No es una pérdida de tiempo— murmuré—, ¿y tu mamá que dice? — mi tía Ángela solía ser muy estricta.

— Estaba enojada, pero se rindió después de rogarme que volviera a estudiar muchas veces— se rascó su espalda—. Enserio, eso no era para mí, además en el instituto y en la universidad no había nada que me interesara estudiar.

— ¿Peluquería? — murmuré riendo. Las malas lenguas podían decir que si Emmett quería estudiar eso significaba que él era homosexual, cosa que era totalmente errónea, pero aún así era lo que sorprendentemente a él le llamaba más la atención.

— Si— sonrió—. El abuelo me dejó el otro día cortarle el pelo y Lauren quiso que le hiciera ondas y luego se lo alisara con la plancha. — rodó los ojos.

— ¿Tu novia?

— Ex novia. Emmett Dywer no puede perder tanto tiempo sin conquistar. —me guiñó un ojo y luego me explicó que esperaba a su hermana Sophie que venía de un campamento de la escuela.

— ¿Por qué estás tan grande? — fruncí mi ceño y traté abarcar todo el diámetro de su brazo con mis dos manos, pero no pude—. No quiero que crezcas, es más, estoy enojada contigo por crecer; ahora soy el llavero de la familia — hice un puchero.

— Lo serías— dijo con una sonrisa—, pero Tanya está un poco más baja que tú así que a no ser de que ella se haya encogido podemos decir que tú has crecido en Chicago— luego me dio una mirada especulativa—. Realmente has cambiado, es como si…— la sangre se había escapado de mi rostro, pero di gracias a que justo sonó la bocina del bus que venía a dejar a mi pequeña prima.

Corrí a abrirle la puerta y a tomar su pequeña mano cuando bajó del bus. Levanté mi mirada para darle las gracias al conductor pero me quedé sorprendida al ver la forma en que el me miraba, como si hubiese visto a un fantasma. Se trataba de un hombre de ojos oscuros, cabello negro, como en sus cuarenta años y un poco gordo; fruncí mi ceño y musité un escueto "gracias" antes de llevarme a mi prima de la mano.

— ¿Quién era él? — le pregunté a Emmett cuando le entregué a su hermana. El me miró de una forma también extraña y negó con su cabeza.

— Nadie, solo es el chofer del bus, Bella, ¿quién más podría ser?

Asentí extrañada y comencé a caminar con ellos devuelta a la casa. En silencio sólo se rompía por los susurros del viento, pero después comencé a escuchar murmullos cerca de mí.

— ¿Qué es eso? —le dije a mis primos— ¿escuchan algo? — ambos negaron con su cabeza.

— _¿No crees que el látex me queda estupendo?_ — era una voz de una chica joven— _sobre todo este color rojo._

— _Sí, pero a mi me queda mucho mejor esta falda de cuero_— murmuró otra chica. Me giré hacia todos lados sin encontrar nada—_, pero eso no importa_— prosiguió—, _estamos aquí por una misión_. — la voz parecía contenida, tanto que después se escuchó como si las dos chicas hubiesen estallado en risas.

— _¡¿Una misión?! ¡Misión mi tridente! _— chilló— _¿por qué no le decimos a esta chica que se deje de buscarnos? Sólo tiene que mirar en sus hombros. _— fruncí el ceño y, estúpidamente, miré mis hombros como si fuera a encontrar algo.

— ¡Mierda! — chillé. Si había algo en mi hombro, me llevé la mano hasta ahí y guardé lo que había en el bolsillo de mi short.

— Cuida tu boca— me reprendió Emmett aunque sabía que no era verdad.

— Debo irme— corrí hacia la parte posterior de la casa de mi abuela, en donde había un gran espacio lleno de pasto y solitario.

Metí la mano a mi bolsillo cuando me senté en el pasto y con cuidado tomé entre mi dedo índice y pulgar la cosa miniatura que tenía, y al ponerla muy cerca de mis ojos me di cuenta de que era una pequeña muñequita que se movía. No debía medir más de diez o quince centímetros, tenía el cabello corto, oscuro y puntiagudo, vestía completamente de rojo y tenía un pequeño bastón en su mano.

— ¿Qué-mierda-es-esto? — dije con voz ahogada. La muñequita de piel pálida me miró con furia y azotó su bastón en mi mano como si quisiera herirme, pero sólo sentí un cosquilleo.

— _Soy Alice, para tu información_— chilló con voz altanera— _y ¡suéltame!_ — Gritó—, _¡Rose, por favor!, ¡Ayúdame! Prometo no usar nunca más tus botas taco aguja._

Sentí otro cosquilleo en mi otra mano y me volteé ya sintiendo el terror de no saber con lo que me iba a encontrar. Había otra muñequita rubia, vestida igualmente de rojo, que clavaba con todas sus fuerzas un tridente rojo en mi mano. Tomé a las dos en cada mano y las miré con horror.

— _¡Tú!_ — me señaló con rencor la rubia— _¡eres una malagradecida! Venimos a ayudarte, ¿y así nos pagas?_

— ¡Lo siento! — mierda, ¿Por qué me disculpaba con algo que debía ser producto de mi imaginación? —, ¿me quieren explicar?

La muñequita que tenía el nombre de Alice, como se había presentado, se sentó en una silla de salón de belleza que apareció de la nada en mi mano y comenzó a limarse las uñas con su bastón.

— _¡No es un bastón!_— Chilló con su voz tan particular—_ es una lima de uñas, algo que claramente no conoces, ¿desde cuando no vas al salón de belleza, querida? Ahora bien, ella es Rosalie _— señaló a la rubia—_ y yo soy Alice, somos tus demonios de la guardia._

— ¿No debería ser ángeles? — a este paso estaba sentada en una silla para no cansarme.

— _¡¿Ángeles?!_ — Resopló— _¿Quién quiere ángeles teniéndonos a nosotras? Cariño, te damos mucho más por mucho menos, sin contar los fabulosos concejos_— ¿acaso me acababa de guiñar un ojo? —_. Sí, te guiñé un ojo _— ¿me lee la mente? —. _También_— me informó. Mierda —_. Ordinaria._

— ¿Qué quieren de mi? — murmuré patéticamente. La muñequita que se decía llamar Rosalie, me miró fijamente y sonrió.

— _¿Extrañas a Edward?_ — sentí como me ponía pálida y mi ceño de fruncía—._ Oh, no, querida, no me hagas culpable ni te enojes conmigo, ¿Quién crees que es la responsable de todo esto?_ — ¿mi mamá? — _¡No! ¡Eres tú, Isabella!_ — me gritó enojada.

— ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de nada! — les gruñí—. Hice todo lo que pude, intenté que me quisiera pero el decidió por los dos y se marchó. — dejé a Alice y Rosalie en el césped y ellas escalaron hábilmente hasta mis rodillas.

— _¿Entonces tú no te marchaste? Vaya, no sabía que Chicago había cambiado tanto, juraría que es igual a la casa de tus abuelos_— murmuró Alice con los brazos cruzados.

— Si me marché, pero lo dejé claro desde un principio— les dije —. Además, creo que me merecía saberlo aunque sea un día antes, ¡le había dicho al conserje que no me dejara entrar!

— _Bueno, cree lo que quieras, de todas maneras tu destino sigue siendo el mismo_— les iba a preguntar por mi destino, pero Rosalie dejó de hablar y miró con su pequeña boca abierta hacia mis espaldas. Me giré y encontré a Emmett que se sacaba la camisa y la tiraba al suelo mientras tomaba la máquina de cortar pasto, a su lado había otro chico que no conocía.

— ¿Quién es…?— no alcancé a preguntar cuando sentí que algo me hacía caer de espaldas.

— _¡Rosalie!, ¡reacciona!_ — murmuró Alice con horror— _¡no podemos dejar que vea a ese chico!, ¡tiene que pasar después! _

Estuve como dos minutos sin poder pararme y forcejeando con dos pequeños seres que no sé de donde habían sacado fuerzas, hasta que parecieron soltarme cuando escucharon unas pisadas a mis espaldas

— ¿Pasa algo conejito? — Emmett también a veces me llamaba de la misma forma que mi abuelo. Aún acostada en el pasto hice mi cabeza hacia atrás y me encontré con él y con el chico que lo acompañaba.

— Sólo pulgas — respondí sonrojándome ya que Alice me había dado una mirada mortal indicándome que no podía decir nada. El chico que acompañaba a mi primo se largó a reír alborotando su cabello de color café con rayas azules. Extraño.

— Eh, si claro— me respondió Emmett—. Cómo sea, el es Nathan Withlock, le enseñaré a cortar el pasto.

— Mucho gusto, pulgas— me dijo sin dejar de reír. Lo fulminé con mi mirada y tomé a Alice y Rosalie antes de irme caminando a pasos grandes a mi casa.

— ¡¿Ven lo que hacen?! — chillé cuando me senté en mi cama— Ni siquiera las conozco y ya me están poniendo en vergüenza. — ambas bajaron sus cabezas avergonzadas y me miraron entre sus pestañas. Sólo Alice se atrevió a hablar.

— _Es que podía interferir en el futuro._ —murmuró con un puchero.

— _Es que estaba Emmett._ — habló luego Rosalie. Mi rostro de seguro era un poema.

— ¿El futuro?, ¿Emmett? — Les pregunté—, ¿están hablando en serio? No tengo ni la menor idea a que se refieren con el futuro, pero Rosalie, estoy segura que Emmett las prefiere un poco más grandes que su dedo meñique.

— _No me rendiré._ — murmuró pagada de sí misma.

— Ok— dije rodando los ojos—. Ahora, ¿me quieren explicar enserio que hacen acá?, ¿Quiénes son?, ¿cómo me aseguran que no estoy loca y lo estoy imaginando?

— _Bella, Bella, Bella_— murmuró Alice negando con su cabeza—. _Eres tan poco crédula, y esas son demasiadas preguntas. Ya te dijimos quiénes somos y con eso basta, y no estás loca, te lo aseguramos. _— decían muy poco como para que les creyera.

— ¿Y qué hacen acá?

— _Queremos que vuelvas con Edward, no lo puedes dejar escapar._ — abrí mucho los ojos y sentí como éstos se ponían acuosos.

— ¿De verdad quieren eso? — hipé—, ¿se dan cuenta de que no es mi decisión y que es lo que más quiero? — al decir lo último mi voz se quebró y las primeras lágrimas cayeron. Alice y Rosalie subieron a mis hombros y con sus pequeños brazos intentaron rodear mi cuello para consolarme.

— _Ya… te aseguro que todo funcionará, pero debes ser paciente._ — me dijo Rose al oído.

— _¿Llegaste a leer la carta que te dejó?_ — me preguntó Alice. La verdad es que no la había recordado hasta ese entonces, por lo que fui a buscarla a los jeans sucios que tenía en la silla de mi habitación y me volví a sentar en mi cama donde la abrí lentamente.

.

_Mi Isabella:_

_Yo… no sabes cómo lo siento. Tuve que irme. No pasó nada malo ni conmigo ni con mi familia, fue una decisión de última hora. Siento el haberme comportado así toda la semana, siento el irme. En realidad te amo, Tu Edward._

Y ahí exploté.

No… no…

¡No me amabas! Sólo te reíste de mí y yo fui la idiota que cayó en tu juego. ¿Por qué no simplemente te acostaste con una de las putas del instituto? ¿Por qué conmigo si yo no te había hecho nada malo? Te amé, y lo pudiste sentir y aún así no causó nada para que tuvieras un poco de compasión.

Pero tú no eras así, el Edward que yo creí conocer no era así. Quizás sólo fue una máscara y yo no pude ver el interior. Quizás sólo fui muy tonta.

Y esto no era una película adolescente en donde yo probablemente me vengaría de ti dos años después cuando llegara totalmente renovada al lugar de nuestro reencuentro, yo no te haría pagar porque aún así y todo te amaba.

Lloré y me prometí que esas lágrimas serían las últimas que dejaría caer por ti. No, nunca más lloraría de ese modo, tenía que tener y jugar mis cartas con las últimas gotas de dignidad que me quedaban.

Arrugué la carta en mi mano y combatí la tentación de botarla al basurero de mi cuarto, pero no tenía verdaderos deseos de hacerlo y además, Alice y Rose de inmediato tomaron mi mano negando con sus cabezas.

— Gracias, chicas. — sollocé intentando calmarme. Mi celular comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo el momento, y me paré a alcanzarlo aún con Alice y Rose en mis hombros.

Mi corazón saltó…

La pantalla decía Edward…

Tú.

Alice lanzó un chillido de emoción y me incitó a contestar.

— ¿Aló? —dije con mi voz ronca por las lágrimas.

— Isabella, soy Edward— murmuraste con nerviosismo.

— ¿Cómo estás? — pregunté.

— Creo que bien, aquí en Jacksonville— Rosalie aplaudió de excitación en mi oído—, ¿cómo estás tú? Te oyes diferente… no feliz.

— Lo estoy, sólo que estoy un poco emocional— dije excusándome—, y bueno, ¿para qué llamabas? — Alice me tiró el cabello y me regañó por hablarte así.

— Quería saber cómo estabas— diste un suspiro—. La última vez que hablamos no fue de la mejor manera, me cortaste y cuando te fui a buscar ya te habías ido. Quería…

— No tienes porqué disculparte, Edward — ahora ya me encontraba sorprendentemente calmada—. Las cosas se dieron así y no hay forma de volver atrás…

— ¡No pueden quedar así! — sentí tu grito contenido contra mi oído mientras Rosalie y Alice asentían con emoción, como si estuvieran viendo una película de amor.

— ¿Entonces cómo?, ¿cómo se supone que deben quedar las cosas si estamos en dos estados diferentes, separados por muchos kilómetros?

— Yo te amo— tu gimoteó endulzó mi corazón—, no lo dejaré de hacer, pero sería egoísta si te pidiera que me esperaras o que mantuviéramos una relación a distancia.

— Nunca terminan bien— admití, pero sin embargo quería una.

— ¿Tu me amas? — dijiste como si eso fuera necesario para que siguiéramos hablando. Quedé unos minutos en silencio hasta que las pequeñas criaturas que estaban en mi cama me golpearon las piernas.

— Si te amo. — respondí en un susurro.

— Entonces nada más nos falta— dijiste—. Si te amo y tú me amas, pero la distancia nos separa ¿qué más queda hacer? — mi silencio te indicó que continuaras—. Quiero que hagamos una promesa, Isabella.

— ¿Cuál?

— Yo te amo y lo seguiré haciendo, pero no puedo estar junto a ti.

— ¿Qué sugieres entonces? — dije intentando que su última frase no me rompiera el corazón.

— Esperar a que las cosas pasen, a que la vida pase y si el destino nos vuelve a juntar por segunda vez ya no nos separaremos más, ¿entiendes?

— ¿Ese es tu brillante plan? — dije con voz ahogada. Hasta Alice y Rosalie tenían el ceño fruncido y la boca abierta.

— ¿Entonces tienes tu otro plan? Porque fácilmente podría decirte que lo mejor es estar juntos, que es lo que quiero, dejar que pase el tiempo, que tú te vayas a la universidad y que yo termine mi último año de instituto, que te vea un fin de semana cada dos meses y que el tiempo nos aburra y nos confunda, ¿eso quieres, Isabella? — tu voz sonaba un poco molesta pero seguía siendo suave. Miré a Alice y Rose que ahora se secaban unas lágrimas emocionadas y levantaban sus pancartas que decían "Team Edward", ¿de dónde las habían sacado? Negué con mi cabeza.

— Pero es que duele— intenté no llorar—. Yo no quería esto.

— ¿Te arrepientes? — tu voz salió más decaída y triste.

— No, nunca me arrepentiré, pero ¿cómo puede ser lo mejor si duele tanto, Edward? Quiero estar contigo.

— Te amo, Isabella, y eso será suficiente— suspiraste—. Acepta mi promesa, Isabella, que yo la cumpliré. A penas te vea por esas cosas del destino, correré y te besaré como la semana pasada, mi amor.

— ¿Y mientras tanto…? — dejé la pregunta en el aire para que me respondieras.

— Siempre estaré contigo, de eso no hay dudas, pero no de la forma en que tú quieres, no puedo atarte a mí con kilómetros de distancia.

— Entiendo— murmuré. Yo sabía que en el fondo el que no quería estar atado eras tú.

— Entonces, ¿promesa?

— Promesa— concordé.

— Gracias— tu voz sonó emocionada, y provocó que Alice soltara un sollozo de emoción y se recargara contra el hombro de Rosalie.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste, Edward? — te pregunté, porque finalmente eso era lo que más quería saber.

— En las primeras conversaciones que tuvimos, hace casi dos años yo te dije como era mi vida, Isabella— suspiraste—. Ambos lo sabíamos y lo olvidamos, no me quedaba de otra.

— Si, lo recuerdo— dije intentando memorizar esas conversaciones en las que me contabas que porqué no querías ni podías mantener relaciones de amistad y menos amorosas con nadie de Chicago.

— Te amo, mi Isabella— me gravé el sonido y el sentido de tus palabras en mi memoria porque sabía que este podía ser el último "te amo" dicho en voz alta de nuestra parte.

— Te amo, Edward— suspiré y luego de unas cuantas palabras nos despedimos. Me lancé de espaldas a la cama y sentí como las chicas gateaban hasta llegar a mi estómago en donde me miraron con pena.

— _Es necesario_— susurró Rose—_. Todo tiene su rumbo y Edward y tú tienen el suyo, sólo hay que seguirlo._

— _El te dijo que te ama, ¿no es bueno eso?_ — intentó animarme Alice.

— Buenísimo—dije con ironía. Me volteé para quedar con mi rostro enterrado en el cubre cama y sentí como unas pequeñísimas manos comenzaban a juguetear con mi cabello, ¿hasta cuándo se quedarán? Pensé.

— _Hasta que nos dejes de necesitar._ — musitó Rosalie sentada en uno de mis omoplatos.

— Gracias— volví a decirles con sinceridad.

Mi celular vibró y alargué mi mano para tomarlo, pero antes Alice chilló de la misma forma que cuando tú habías llamado hace rato, por lo que algo dentro de mi corazón se removió con esperanza.

_Escucha All we are de OneRepublic. __Es todo lo que debes entender. Edward._

Los siguientes minutos Alice, Rosalie y yo nos devanamos los sesos para intentar conectarme a internet a través de mi celular con el poco saldo que me quedaba.

— _¡Qué importa tu saldo!, ¡hay que escuchar esa canción!_ — chilló y comenzó a dar ligeros saltitos.

— ¡Aquí está! — apreté Play a la pantalla touch de mi celular, conecté los parlantes y esperé a que la canción comenzara.

…_Dios sabe que te he fallado una vez más, pero tú y yo estamos del todo bien._

_No diremos nuestros adioses, sabes que no es la mejor manera._

_No caeremos, no moriremos, es solo un momento de cambio._

_Todo lo que somos, todo lo que somos es todo lo que está bien._

_Todo lo que necesitamos, todo lo que necesitamos es una excusa de amor._

_Me puse un minuto en tus zapatos, ellos nunca me calzaron._

_Me imaginé que no había nada que perder y necesito encontrar algún significado en esas palabras antes de que las escriba…_

Esa fue la única parte de la canción que finalmente me quedó en la cabeza antes de que la música parara demostrando que mi saldo había acabado por completo. Adiós canción.

Una última y única lágrima rodó por mi mejilla y me prometí que no habrían más, porque ni tú ni mi amor se merecían algo tan destructor como una lágrima. Eché una mirada a Alice y Rosalie quienes se encontraban llorando descontroladamente y pataleando en el piso mientras se abrazaban y se consolaban así mismas. Verlas a ellas limpiándose la nariz teatralmente fue lo que bastó para que las tomara en mis manos y las pusiera a mi lado.

… _Todo lo que necesitamos es una excusa de amor_…

Recordé esa frase y sonreí un poco al tener la certeza de que yo encontraría esa excusa.

.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Confieso que este capítulo iba a llegar por adelantado el sábado -incluso se lo prometí a unas amigas-, pero me enfermé, el viejo de anatomía me mandó un trabajo gigante y bla bla bla. No pienso ocupar espacio de FF en ese profesor depravado iuh :S Lo que si lamento que no hayan tenido antes su capítulo como iba a ser. Lo estoy subiendo super enferma, así que si algo suena incoherente es por la fiebre D: Demos gracias que lo tenía escrito desde antes porque o si no quizás que cosa hubiese puesto.

Espero que la llegada de Alice y Rosalie les haya gustado también, ellas son como el típico angelito bueno y malo que aparece en tus hombros para susurrarte lo que debes hacer, sólo que aquí hay dos angelitos malos y muy particulares. Ellas, las Team Edward (así les llamo yo), son lo mejor, y están para ayudar a que Bella no meta tanto la pata y para defender, a toda costa, a Edward que lo necesita, ¿qué mejor?

Me han pedido que haya un punto de vista de Edward, pero les advierto que cuando haya uno, quedará la cagá (en chileno) o querrán matarme D:

Espero que les siga gustando la historia, y como les dije a mis subnormales lectoras de este fic, Nathan llega para quedarse y siempre, siempre, siempre, para todos los siempres... estará en la vida de Bella.

Gracias por leer y por todo su apoyo mediante alertas, favoritos, palabras de aliento y comentarios.

Un abrazo,

Isa.


End file.
